For many applications, a constellation of spacecraft is required. Traditionally, deployment of spacecraft constellations, such as groups of satellites, into separate orbits requires numerous launches which can be costly. Alternatively, if many spacecraft comprising a constellation are launched from a single launch vehicle at the same time, the proximity of the spacecraft in the constellation could increase demand on one or more ground stations. However, to reduce system complexity and development costs, it is desired to minimize the number and intricacy of ground facilities and ground support equipment.
What is needed is a strategy to minimize ground station support complexity while addressing constellation initialization issues.